


Confession

by minakim



Series: Boyfriend Jimin [1]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Workplace Relationship, if I were a makeup noona, no mushy stuff yet, story set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: What if you were Jimin's makeup noona?  What if you fell for him?





	1. Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Musing about how this could go down. Open to suggestions if you'd like to comment...
> 
> I tend to take things in a steamy direction, but like to set it up.
> 
> Taking this one slowly, for now. 
> 
> It's a quick read to start. I'll get detailed with the good stuff later.

Jimin's face was inches from your own. His head was tilted upwards towards yours, chin jutting slightly forward. His eyes were closed. His lips were held in a slightly open-mouthed pout. His breathing was slow and measured, but deep enough that you noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest and felt the lightest breath of warm air exit from between his lips. His relaxed face was a perfect vision before your eyes.

You imagined yourself leaning in and placing your own lips delicately against his. His eyelids would flutter for a second as a slight grin came to his poised mouth; and he would react by pressing his own full lips back against yours in a perfect stolen kiss.

If only that were the reality of the situation, you thought to yourself. Instead, the side of your hand rested lightly against his jaw as you gently brushed the tinted lip balm onto his pout while he obliviously listened to the music pumping through his earbuds as he sat patiently in your makeup chair.

A few more sweeps of the lip brush, and you called out, "Done!" Jimin opened his eyes, gave you the sweet smile he always delivered after you finished his makeup, thanked you, and left your chair for the practice studio.

Today they were filming a dance practice video and some material for a future episode of Bangtan Bomb! You and a few other of the noona makeup staff were on hand to keep the group looking low-key made-up-but-natural throughout the day.

You'd been on staff for almost two years now. You'd been head-over-heels in love with Jimin for the past six months. Six months of torture on each and every day you came to work. When they traveled, it was almost a relief. Even though you'd think about him every day they were away; it was less burdensome than being so excruciatingly physically close to him and having to endure nothing more than a purely professional relationship. 

It was an exciting place to be, your work was fun - exactly what you wanted to do, the team was great and everyone was doing so well! The group's skyrocketing success was a result of everyone working hard and giving it their all. The mood in your workplace was determined and driving, but overall happy.

As you'd gotten to know the group members, you'd realized that they truly were some exceptional young men. You got along well with them all and enjoyed their quirky personalities. Your easy going nature, patience, and attention to detail were noticed by your team and you ended up working primarily on Jimin, Jungkook as a result. Jimin was the most particular about his makeup and often asked you to re-do minute details. He also took the longest because he would get antsy in the chair, he'd want to get up and retrieve something from his bag and disappear for periods of time, or he'd just get chatty and distract you. Jungkook had needed a little extra time in the past to cover up the normal occasional teen break-outs, but as his skin improved so did his mood in the chair and he became conversationally distracting too. While some of the older makeup noonas had less patience with them, you enjoyed their goofing around and conversation; and in spending that extra time with them, you got to know them both pretty well.

In Jimin's case, the more you got to know him, the more you liked him. He was sincere and kind, playful yet respectful, hard-working and dedicated to his craft and the team and he outwardly and openly cared for the other members selflessly. While he maintained a very professional relationship with you while in your chair, every once in a while he'd slip into a playful and more casual interaction, and that's what hooked you. It left that little opening in your mind to question whether he could possibly see you as anyone other than one of the noona makeup team. 

You thought about how in the past two years both his growing confidence and his maturing looks added to his presence. When he entered a room, he attracted attention. Even the men and women who'd been around him from the beginning would glance up at him with an admiring gaze. He had an innate charisma, both on stage and in person, that drew people to him. He was also a tough one to figure out because in contrast to the overt commanding stage presence and sexiness that he could pull off on a whim; he could also be shy, reserved, cute and quiet in other situations. You guessed that whole package was part of the charm of Jimin that attracted you to him.

Jimin had been the last one to leave the makeup room and get to practice, as usual. You sat pondering your predicament in the chair Jimin had just left. The seat and backrest were still warm from the length of time that he'd been in it this morning. You sank back into it and closed your eyes. You'd been on your feet for hours and the room was on the slightly chilly side, so it felt extra nice to relax into the body-heated chair for a break. The other makeup noonas had invited you to join them for a coffee downstairs, but you were too wrapped up in your own thoughts this morning and politely declined their invitation.

What to do? What to do? You thought over and over. Continue on like this and just hope that your feelings will eventually subside; or take a leap and let him know how you feel? You drummed your fingers randomly against the armrest, flopped your head back over the top of the chair and let a long overdue drawn-out growl of frustration escape from your throat. Just then a shadow came over your face and you felt someone grab hold of the back of the chair. You quickly opened your eyes to see Jimin hovering over you from behind, looking straight down at you, smiling.

He playfully spun the chair around so you now faced him and inquired, "What's going on? Something wrong?"

"Oh, Jimin-ssi! What are you doing back so soon?" Your face blushed red as you straightened up in the chair.

"I came back to get my sweatshirt, it's cold in the practice room." He noticed your blush and his lips twitched subtly between a smirk and a pout. "I'm sorry; were you frustrated with me because I took so long with makeup again today?"

"Ani, ani, no not at all," you quickly and uncomfortably replied. "I, uh, just have a lot of things on my mind today..." Your voice trailed off. You were never good at hiding your feelings, were a terrible liar and also slow to come up with good deflecting answers when put on the spot.

"Where's everyone else?" he inquired while quickly glancing around the small room.

"Coffee," was all you said as your mind raced to come up with something, anything, benign and mundane to talk about.

"Why wouldn't you join them? Isn't it better to talk to your noonas and friends about any issues you're having?" He walked over to his bag and pulled out the sweatshirt.

"Yes, of course," you answered, nervously fidgeting in the chair, "But I needed some quiet time to think today."

"Well..., in that case, maybe it's best I get going," he hesitantly replied. "Mmmm, unless you'd want to talk to me instead?"

"Hm? Wha- oh, no, I couldn't..." How did this situation take this turn?!? You fidgeted some more while trying to get him to leave. "Don't you need to get back to practice? I'm sure everyone is waiting for you...," your voice trailed off.

"Actually, Tae Tae and Jungkookie are the only two needed for filming right now. I can stay for a little while." Jimin balled up the sweatshirt in his hands and hugged it to his stomach as he walked closer. He seemed to look at you more intently as you squirmed in the chair some more and curled your lips between your teeth. Before you could say anything more he was standing in front of you with a soft smile staring directly into your eyes. Your heart fluttered. You unconsciously held your breath. "Why are you looking so uncomfortable?" he mused aloud. A moment of silence passed, you realized you still weren't breathing. "Ah," he grinned, "It's about a guy..."

"Uh, NO!" you coughed out, you body finally screaming at you to breathe. "No, no, not a guy. Just...stuff, personal stuff."

"Yes, yes it is," he stated, looking cheekily pleased with himself. He swiveled his torso side to side, still hugging his hoodie, and still smiling and staring at you. You nervously glanced away, your heart pounding. "It has to be, otherwise you wouldn't be this uncomfortable talking to me right now." Your eyes must have given you away, they always did. His grin widened even more. "And, I bet it's one of THE guys, since you look so terribly horrified right this moment..." He raised an eyebrow knowingly.

Damn, you thought. When did Jimin become so insightful?


	2. As he walked away...

Your face was hot. Am I sweating? you wondered. My cheeks must be beet red you thought to yourself... You had to resist the urge to bring your hands to your face and cover them in embarrassment.

Jimin confirmed your fears. "I know I'm right because you're blushing like crazy right now." His beautiful smile continued to grace his face. Then softly, as he stepped closer, he whispered under his breath, "It's pretty cute. Maybe I should get you flustered more often?" One more step closer, and his knees were practically touching your knees.

Oh Jimin, you thought to yourself, you have NO IDEA how often you've gotten me flustered.

"Shall I start guessing, or are you going to tell me?" He pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow as he leaned a little closer towards you.

"Sthaaap already," you nervously laughed as you playfully (at least you were trying to make it light-hearted) pushed him back with your hand to his shoulder. "I already told you it's nothing like that."

He took a step back, shifted his weight onto one leg, and lightly tapped the floor with his other foot. "Let's do this by process of elimination then..."

Why oh why was he being so incredibly chatty and insistent about this? you wondered in frustration... But, dang, he looked so cute as he pondered who to start with... He rolled his crescent eyes up towards the ceiling and his face took on a wondering expression. When he glanced back at you his eyes sparkled and he looked both intent and devious. It would have been a fun conversation to be a part of, if only you weren't the one in the hot seat. This was the kind of teasing fun that took place amongst the guys when they were all in the ready-room together before a show or event. Not about love-interests per se, none of them really had time to spend with anyone outside the company at this point... But they constantly teased and prodded each other about everything else under the sun. 

"Let's start with Jin-hyung then... He is, of course quite handsome, and a year older than you... You and he enjoy food in a similar way (he winked at you teasingly). But I don't think you could take his style of humor or his high level of personal self-esteem for very long from a girlfriend perspective." He paused, pursing his lips, waiting for you to respond.

Wow, you thought... Two years of low-key, often fleeting and interrupted conversations in a make-up chair and Jimin seemed to have actually gotten a feel for your personality. But you weren't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that, so you just shrugged in response.

"Ok. Fine. Next. Suga-hyung. I actually think you admire Suga. You two don't talk much, but I think you like him a lot as a person, just not as a potential boyfriend. You find him talented and interesting, but he couldn't give you all the affections that you'd want from a boyfriend. Right?"

Honestly, Jimin was starting to blow you away with his insightfulness. You just shrugged at him again.

"Namjoon-hyung. He'd definitely be closer to a boyfriend type for you. He has a more suited personality for you. You value his intelligence and his quirkiness combination. But he's just too busy and work-focused right now, spread very thin even for a guy of his talents, so he wouldn't have the time - and you realize that. So he's out."

This time Jimin didn't even wait for your response, and he continued. "Hobi-hyung. Nope. He actually makes you laugh..., a LOT, but he's TOO much personality for you."

You held your breath, he was going down the line more-or-less oldest to youngest in terms of birth year, that meant Jimin was next...

"I'm going to skip myself for now." You breathed an almost visible sigh of relief. "Let's go to Tae Tae. Hmmm." His foot resumed tapping the floor for a few seconds. "You two might be good together." You raised a questioning eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. "Actually, I can't find a specific reason that Tae wouldn't be good for you, I just think he's not really ready for a relationship. He likes the idea of being in a relationship, but I think he also knows it's not the right time for him just yet. You realize that too, and you've ruled him out. So.... So far, do you agree?"

This time all you could do was nod. Jimin had been spot-on so far. All that was left was Jungkook...and him. You were so curious what he was going to say next, but dreading the outcome as well.

Jimin smiled with satisfaction, taking a dramatic pause. Ugh, this guy, you thought to yourself. Just then a shiver hit you. You'd been so hot with frustration and embarrassment earlier, but the air conditioning had finally caught up to you and your body reacted suddenly to the chill. Within a second, Jimin had un-raveled his hoodie and draped it over your shoulders allowing the sleeves to hang down the front of your chest. It almost looked like he was going to twist them together in front, but gave it a second thought and backed away.

While you cocked your head slightly and gazed at him, lips parted in a surprised - "O," he started up again with his evaluation of Jungkook as a boyfriend possibility.

"So, then there's Jungkookie..." He swayed side to side, arms now folded across his chest, realizing he'd given up the "security blanket" for his idle hands. "Hmmmm." He brought his index finger to his cheek and cutely poked at it a few times. All you could think was how soft his cheeks looked..., well, you knew they were from the countless times you'd dabbed, brushed, tapped and smoothed moisturizer, foundation, creams and powders on his smooth skin. "I think you two are actually a great match...," he paused, the words hanging in the air. Your face gave away a look of surprise that told Jimin everything he needed to know in that instant. "As friends," he continued, with a smug look on his face. "He's still too distracted by, well, EVERYTHING, to have a girlfriend. He finds a new hobby every month, and you know it, and that's why you wouldn't be able to fall for him, despite his golden status." Jimin was smiling way too big right now for your comfort.

He stepped in closer again. This time his knees made light contact with yours. Your back straightened and you sat a little more upright in the chair. Your hands grabbed at the sleeves of his hoodie hanging down from your shoulders, as if trying to shield you from inevitable embarrassment and disappointment. "So then there's me," his voice not quite so full of fun and teasing. You unconsciously bit at your lower lip, bracing yourself for a sweet, and gentle pre-emptive reason why it wouldn't work between the two of you. Jimin would have a very kind and self-deprecating way of telling you why he wasn't the guy for you. You would nod, accept it without even having to utter a word, he'd walk away and it would be back to work as usual.

As he leaned in closer, he brought his hands to either side of you. Leaning on the arm-rests of the chair, he crouched down with a slight smile, like a parent would to comfort a child. He was really going to great lengths to soften this blow you thought, sweet to the end, as you'd expect. As you held your breath and steeled yourself for whatever considerate let-down he would deliver; he pressed in closer and closer. Wha? And closer... Just what was he doing you thought? You found yourself leaning back, pressing hard against the back of the chair, as he came even closer. His face slowly veered off to your left, your cheek bones almost touching, his plump lips at your ear now. You felt your heart pounding heavily in your chest, the air around you felt hot and suffocating all of a sudden. You couldn't even imagine what was going on.

You closed your eyes. Tight. The darkness offered little comfort.

A slight exhale from Jimin's parted lips tickled your ear. His whispered voice, softly, but clearly said, "I like you too."

Your eyes shot open. Jimin leaned back to see your face in it's frozen state of utter surprise. He coyly looked away for a moment, shook his head, his bangs swinging over his eyes, then he brushed them aside lightly, exhibiting the adorable-shy-Jimin maneuver that you loved. When he looked back at you, your hands were at your mouth as you were unable to form words for the moment. After a deep breath, you were able to say what you had been keeping inside for half-a-year. "Jimin-ah, it IS you. I like you. A lot."

You heard the doorknob click and you both straightened up where you were. The door opened and Namjoon stepped in halfway. Seeing Jimin he barked out, "Jimin, come back upstairs, they need you now." He stepped back out leaving the door ajar. Jimin slowly, reluctantly, retreated backwards towards the door, one step at a time, never losing eye-contact with you. He stepped one leg back out the door, nodded at you and said, "Keep warm with my hoodie, you can wear it tonight when I walk you home."

You couldn't contain the smile that radiated across your face. You pulled the sleeves of his hoodie up to your face, and breathed in his scent. Your brain swam and your heart swelled in the intoxication of the moment.

As he walked away, you could hear the light-ness in his steps, and the faint tune of 'Serendipity' being sung down the hallway.


End file.
